1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to internal combustion engines and methods of operating the same, particularly to rotating piston diesel engines.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Internal combustion engines generally have a plurality of pistons reciprocating within cylinders. In one type of rotary engine, the cylinders are typically confined in a cylinder block which is rotated internally in an engine block about a drive shaft. A head end of the cylinders becomes cyclically aligned a fuel injecting or igniting device and an exhaust port. Such a rotary engine further has means for translating the reciprocating motion of said pistons into rotary motion. This motion translating means can be a device such as "wobble" plate (also known as a "swash" plate).
Examples of rotary engines of the type described above are provided in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,809 Rohs; Rohs U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,880; Jarvinen U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,585; Airas U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,906; Balzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,483; Balzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,462; Long U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,055; Welch U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,436; Neuland U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,480; Donaldson U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,490; Vasilantone U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,695; Poole U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,538; Kristiansen U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,079; Lacy U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,546; Schramm U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,284; Dunstan U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,786; Asaga U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,359; Cummings U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,394; Schriwer U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,885; Skuava U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,579; Londo U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,237; Watts U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,475; and, Wahlmark U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,175.
In order to facilitate combustion, rotary engines of the type described above must also have means for introducing air into the cylinders. In this regard, for some rotary engines intake ports have been provided on a peripheral surface of a cylinder wall. In the prior art, these intake ports cyclically register with further air ports or an air manifold provided in the engine block in which the cylinders rotate. In order to provide sufficient pressure to force air through the engine block and into the aligned air intake ports of the cylinders, blower motors or turbo chargers are provided. The blower motors and/or turbo chargers are generally powered by the internal combustion engine itself.
Unfortunately, high pressure blower motors and turbo chargers as required in the prior art considerably drain the horsepower of the engine, often exacting up to 15 or 20 horsepower. Additionally, the inclusion of a separate piece of equipment such as a blower motor or turbo charger increases the weight of the engine and hence of the vehicle. Consequently, the efficiency of the engine is undesirably diminished.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide an efficient rotating piston internal combustion engine and a method of operating the same.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a rotating piston internal combustion engine which obviates the need of high pressure blowers and turbo chargers.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a rotating piston internal combustion engine having efficient air cooling features.